War of Fiction Chapter 49
Chapter 49--------------------- ' ' Valerie was in the school bus she pulled up to the school, Skinner was waiting outside he walked to bus Valerie opened the door “The down is going down valerie I want the kids to be safe we need to get them on the bus and drive up the springfield sign and stay there it should be safe” Skinner suggested “Sounds good get the kids on the bus” Valerie said “Okay I’ll get willy get them” Skinner said going back into the school willy came with a bunch of kids behind him he entered the bus first followed by Richard then Nelson, Terri, Sherri, Martin Prince, database, Greta wolfcastle, Janey, milhouse, Pepper pig, Gino, Jimbo, Dolph, Kearney, Nelson and Lewis holding the school's new pet Spider Pig followed by Skinner and Miss Hoover “Is that all “ Valerie asked “Yes but we need to stop by my mother’s house I can’t leave her in this chaos “Okay is that it” Valerie asked “We are missing some kids who didn’t come in today the simpsons, Ralph, Jessica, Todd, and Michael but they should be safe with their parents” “Children calm down we’ll get you all to safety just remain calm” Skinner ordered At the back off the bus kearny, nelson, Jimbo and Dolph sat Jimbo showed them the pistol he had got under the seat “Wow dude right on we going to do this” Kearney said “Yeah” Jimbo replied “You guys are stupid put it away I don’t wanna be arrested” Dolph stated “Dude Burns is taking over didn’t you hear that’s it” Kearny explained Bonnie, Sanjay and Manjula excited the hospital out of the west wing avoiding the prison bus and headed for the town hall there Fat tony, MIchael, Batman, Frankie, and Louie remained Bonnie walked in slamming Sanjay on the ground “Ah you arrested one good we got hold off one in the studio we went to help Kent Brockman to keep the peace message going Corporal punishment and Wolfcastle are guarding him however Wolfcastle might be going to get his kid” Batman explained he dragged Sanjay into a room with Krusty the clown who was tied up next to him was his monkey Mr. Teeny “You won’t win you know” He shouted at bonnie “Ah fuck off everyone says that” Bonnie replied. “We hold here for now I’ve done what I can but Burns will win if he takes this building and kills Quimby” Fat tony explained “That’s the fucking thing” Bonnie said “they're not in the hospital none of them they're gone all of them” “Fuck, you didn’t say sooner, Jesus we need to fucking find Quimby now” Batman explained A women entered the town hall everyone drew their guns on her, it was Bernice Hibbert “Please don’t shoot I was sent by my husband they’ve used the secret tunnel to escape we need to go to the mafia headquarters to help them” She explained ' ' Mr. Burns, Smithers and Lenny drove towards the hospital. Burns entered with his gun aimed he went down the main corridor to see his son lying there bleeding out still “Larry oh god” He ran bending down to his son “Who did this to you” Burns asked “Some bitch... Dad it hurts” Larry responded “I know son you’ll be okay I’ll avenge you this is a sacrifice you’ve made to me I’m grateful”Burns explained as he got out a knife a tear rolled down the old man’s face “Oh god why did they kill you” He asked dying larry “Dad patch me up use the magic just do something” Larry pleaded crying with pain “Okay son I will I’ll help you” Burns said he held the end of the blade to his son’s temple before pushing it in putting him out of his pain. Burns cried out in pain as his son died in his arms “Sir we should get moving” Smithers said “Grab that prison bus were getting Radioactive man his powers” Burns demanded ' ' Walt was in sleeping beauty’s castle Mickey was in the room with him “so sir you’ve heard the news huh” Mickey asked pleased “Yes the herald announced it to the whole castle, you know I put that stubby man as a guard but you gave him his purpose again and made him a herold” “That’s his story, we need to follow it at least out of respect to you and all the other great creators of the real world” Mickey explained “Yes whatever look Mickey, about these prisoners” “ Sir I've already said” Mickey began to explain “Damn it mouse listen to me Lampwick, Dipper, Prince Philip and Bart they're all guilty of treason and they need to be executed “ “NO sir, look we cannot kill out own no matter the crime and Bart’s innocent” “I think we both know that’s a lie” Walt sharply said Mickey was silent before storming out ' ' Elsewhere at the Powerful Fictional HQ, Death teleported through the building seeing the destruction of the gods. Death watched as JFK tried to get away from the beautiful Athene but her speed and wit was to powerful she simply tapped the man and he collapsed in pain dying “Stop this oh, mighty gods please I've killed Hades already I don’t wanna kill anymore of you” Death ordered, Santa and Mother Nature followed him “Please” Mother Nature said “No you people are going to die for what you did to Hades” Hercules said Zeus was behind the three Powerful fiction he sent a bolt of lighting in their bodies Mother Nature’s body wasn’t to badly affected as lighting was a element she craved but Santa was he felt his body’s muscles collapse he went his nerves break apart it was killing him “Zeus I’m sorry” Death said before he stood his boney hands into the God sending pain into him he never felt such power before. Athena approached Mother Nature grabbing her trying to send her to her demise “It won’t work bitch I’m much too powerful” Mother Nature said to the goddess “We’ll see” Athena replied. Zeus was on his knees he looked up at Death “I’m sorry please” Zeus begged Death didn’t care he kept his hands in the god’s chest ripping out his magic Hercules ran over “Get off of him you devil” He pushed death releasing him from the god. Santa got up sending a ray of magic towards the demi god sending him to the floor in pain. Athena got Mother Nature on the floor she stuck her hand into the woman’s chest feeling her heart “I’m a god what are you a plant, a human no one knows, no one cares” she began to pull on mother Nature’s heart. Santa and Death noticed but couldn’t do a thing as they were occupied. Godzilla was stuck downstairs due to his size, all the other fictions weren't powerful enough to help. Mother nature felt the veins of her heart be ripped apart as blood left her chest she tried using the elements but nothing worked, she felt herself die when suddenly as blast hit the God she was sent to the ground the blast covered her body a fire of pain in her eyes she was rolling around on the ground in pain unable to kick the pain that was streaming through her body until she collapsed and died Zeus and Hercules were shocked to see the sight as they looked to the origin of the blast and a the grey bearded wizard Gandalf stood. ' ' In the higher rooms in the HQ, Bob returned to the room with Tina, Wilson, Hermione and Mother Teresa who had joined them to help treat any wounds. Bob came in emotionless and bleeding from the gunshot the terrorist had caused “Let me help you with that” Tersa offered “No” Bob declined “Dad what happened wheres’ mom” Linda asked “Your mother’s dead, i’m sorry” Bob bluntly stated “What Mom’s oh god how” Tina replied shocked and confused “Oh god Linda” Hermione pleaded “One of those summoned humans shot her along with some of the other summoned humans” Bob explained “This was chief's and Trevor’s fault they let them out we have to kill those sons of bitches” Bob cursed ' ' Walt entered the prison cells with a pistol he walked over to Lampwick’s cell, walt lit the dark cell with a torch. this awoke Lampwick “ Hey sir” He said seeing his God. BANG Walt fired a shot into Lampwick’s head killing him from afar Merlin watched in horror